


Let's buy a tennis table

by VenusV



Series: And under the moonlight, I'll forgive you [3]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Emotions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, haken - Freeform, hyuken, its ends happily, this is cute and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusV/pseuds/VenusV
Summary: "if you wanna come back home, permanently or just to stay a night, you should never feel like you shouldn’t. I don’t want you to feel any less loved hyung, I’m sorry for not telling you this earlier”or a silent and calming night when Hakyeon and Jaehwan lay side by side and tell each other how much they love each other





	Let's buy a tennis table

**Author's Note:**

> it's here, part 3. enjoy.

“Jaehwan ah, take this glass to Hyukie’s room and take one to yours too, I’ll give Hongbin his” Hakyeon told Jaehwan coming out of the kitchen, a tray in his hand, with 3 glasses of milk and a glass of kiwi juice which was for Sanghyuk  
Jaehwan was on the couch, watching nothing in particular, wasting time where he really should be sleeping, he had musical practice in the morning but he was feeling lazy to get ready for bed. 

Everything was boring, boring wasn’t fun, boring was sad because that meant it was boring. Wonshikie wasn’t home, Hyukie was …out of all the thing…studying for a test, Hongbin was doing the usual and no one was being fun. Everyone was boring. Hakyeon hyung was home but he was also practicing a script and from the looks of it, he was ready to sleep so Jaehwan had either two choices, deliver the glass to Hyukie and go to sleep or sulk on the couch.

Maybe he should keep texting Wonshikie until he relies and bother him more. 

“Hyuk ahhh” Jaehwan sing-songed peeking inside Sanghyuk’s bed room and saw the makne immersed in his book, head titled a bit, a pencil around his lips, he looked extremely cute. It was sad that Jaehwan couldn’t play with him, he had a big test tomorrow.   
“hyukieeee~” he called cutely hoping he would get a few minutes of attention from the makne, entering his room completely. It wasn’t until the bed dipped under Jaehwan’s weight that Sanghyuk noticed the elder crawling toward him. 

Oh hyung, when did you came in” Hyuk asked eyeing the glass of juice “what’s that, did you make me this?” he teased knowing very well Jaehwan couldn’t even make a cup of tea without breaking a few cups.

“Jaehwan huffed and Hyuk must have found that cute because he giggled, taking the glass from his hands and putting it to his mouth.  
“No” he replied crossing his arms on his chest acting fake angry so he would get a few cuddles from the other “hyung told me told give it to you”  
At that Sanghyuk’s eyes widened a bit. He put the empty glass down and asked, mildly surprised “hyung is home?” Jaehwan nodded. “I didn’t hear him comer in” 

“You didn’t even hear me come in” Jaehwan pouted at the youngest and he cooed in return

“How’s preparation coming along? Is it hard?”

“no, it’s not hard as it is boring, I’m more interested in playing the grand orchestra than learning its origin and what’s it made of” Hyuk said putting the pencil down. Good. That meant his attention was now fully on Jaehwan. 

“You wanna take a break?” Jaehwan smiled bumping their noses together and it looked like Sanghyuk had the same idea. He pushed the older back until he was lying on the mattress and he was on top on him. “Always wanting attention huh hyung”. And Jaehwan giggled at the cute smile on the younger’s face. But that smile was soon turned into a grin as Sanghyuk started to tickle him. He squirmed to get out of the bigger man’s reach but he was laughing too hard and all the strength had left him. They tackled each other for another few minutes before they were both lying side by side staring up at the ceiling. 

“I was so bored” Jaehwan whined but his voice was now happy, even though he was out of breath.

“I get busy for one night and everyone dies of boredom” Hyuk said dramatically popping him up on an elbow. “you can go play with hyung?

And somehow Jaehwan knew Sanghyuk wasn’t talking about Hongbin. “Hyung is studying a script; “I think he’s tired too” 

Sanghyuk hummed sitting up straight and Jaehwan realized the kid was wearing his shirt.

“hyung” Sanghyuk’s voice was suddenly nervous, enough to make Jaehwan sit up “about what Taekwoon hyung said, the conversation he had with N hyung…”

“mhm?” Jaehwan hummed now full of curiosity. They all, bar Wonshik, had listened to Taekwoon hyung about his talk with Hakyeon, and it was true they all had…thoughts but they were never good at talking about serious stuff so they just swiped it under the rug until they REALLY had to deal with it. The hyungs weren’t good at talking serious things out either, it was just the way they were…carefree.

“I want to talk to hyung, maybe tell him it’s okay…or hear him out if he wants to, but I don’t know how to go on with that… I feel sorry for treating him coldly” Hyuk had said and Jaehwan has nothing to reply with. It was true they all had to talk but they were never good at it. 

“I don’t like knowing he cried again, he cried like he had been keeping too much inside last week in the lounge but then he cried again at the company. I feel like we made it worse for him” 

 

“Don’t blame yourself too much hyuk ah, we were all wrong” Jaehwan said, but he knew it wasn’t enough.

“I,,,I didn’t think about how hard it must have been for hyung. I just though about how he was selfish…I feel so bad I cannot even face him properly” Sanghyuk’s voice was heavy but the youngest didn’t cry that easily but it still broke Jaehwan’s heart that their makne was feeling bad and conflicted all this time. Jaehwna wasn’t really the best when it comes to reassuring anyone or making them feel less bad but he did give the best hugs so he wrapped the other man in a giant bear hug and Sanghyuk wrapped his arms around his waist in return. They stayed there for a moment before Sanghyuk started nuzzling at Jaehwan’s neck and Jaehwan froze for a second. Not a second later the younger was peppering tiny kisses on his jaw and that made Jaehwan giggle a little before he gasped. Sanghyuk had captured his lips in his own and was pushing him down once again on the mattress. Sanghyuk’s eye were dark and the there was a sly smile that wasn’t there before.

They kissed for maybe 10 minutes before they were both out of breathe and ruffled. Sanghyuk look so beautiful looking down at him, the soft smile still plastered to his face, lips swollen, hair ruffled and all Jaehwan wanted to do was pull him back to kiss him but sigh.   
“Hyukie… you have to study” Jaehwan reminded and he hated the fact that they had to break this, but Sanghyuk’s studies were priority number one, no matter how bored or attention deprived Jaehwan was. 

Sanghyuk sighed sadly but got off the elder “sorry hyung” he did sound apologetic “but yeah, I cannot waste time today” 

“I understand” Jaehwan mustered the biggest smile he could, in hopes the other would feel less sad got off the bed, pecking Sanghyuk’s cheek one last time. 

“g’night hyung”

“Study well Hyukah, fighting!” Jaehwan beamed closing the door. 

Annnnnnnnnnd the boredom was back.

\-------

Jaehwan wasn’t sleepy at all before but the moment he wrapped himself in his blue, soft, duckling covered blanket, sleep engulfed him and he was asleep before he knew it!

*-*

The garden was wide, it was old, and maybe it had been around for 20 years? Jaehwan didn’t know, he didn’t remember when he took over the garden, but he loved every leaf and flower in it. He never watered them but they never wilted, he would name all his plants but would forget so he would name them again. Today too, as always, he was sitting on a bench looking at his flowers. He was happy looking at the flowers, they were his everything. They never failed to make him smile and always stuck by his side; they would cheer him on and bloom even more whenever Jaehwan touched them. 

In his garden, there were trees, 5 of them, all beautiful in their own way, all tall and well grown, Jaehwan didn’t plant those, they were there before he took over that garden, but they weren’t as strong before, it was all Jaehwan’s hard work. He watered and nurtured them for years now and now they were his pride. They didn’t give any fruits or flowers but they were still his everything. 

He sat there looking at his garden, for hours and hours. He must have fell asleep there because when he woke up, he smelled smoke, he couldn’t figure out the source of the fire right away with his sleepy eye but when he did, he saw it. His flowers, they were wilting one by one, and then the fire would engulf them. Jaehwan screamed and shouted for help, no one came, his voice sounded like it was coming from miles away, he couldn’t do anything as he stood there, just helplessly crying over the flowers, who were catching fire, slowly and whole. It didn’t take long before the whole garden was in ashes, and Jaehwan couldn’t move a step as he was surrounded by the fire…and now, his trees, his beautiful tree, his brothers his lovers, his everything…they were on fire, no. this can’t be real, he screamed as he started to run but the more he ran they more further away his members became, they were calling out to him, Taekwoon’s voice Sanghyuk’s cries, Hongbin was still, Hakyeon was crying, they weren’t on fire yet, but they were surrounded by it, and they needed help, they were calling out to him and Jaehwan couldn’t get to them…  
He woke up with a loud gasp. His breath was hitching and his room was too dark. He was having trouble breathing and he wished someone would run to him because he was sacred and he couldn’t find his voice. This was his second nightmare this week and tonight was scarier; it felt more real, more visual, more detailed. Jaehwan realized he had been crying, his face was all wet and sweaty, his hands were shaking, he didn’t want to be alone anymore.

*-*

Hakyeon may have heard muffled noises of someone crying somewhere around him, but he was too deep into sleep to actually process them in his head, he did know they weren’t his imagination or his sleep images, but it didn’t hit him that they were coming from the next room. Just when he had cleared his mind and went back into slumber he felt his door opening. He may have been angry if this was any other time, but the crying sounds were still hitting him in his sleepy head. Hakyeon wasn’t a heavy sleeper per say, but he wasn’t a light one either, all those years of waking up early and having the responsibility to wake up the other had made him attentive in his sleep. Even after years, now that the member were old and responsible enough to wake up for their own work, he would still check on all of them just to make sure no one missed their alarms or stayed sleeping in, the habit would take time to leave. 

Hakyeon was fully awake by the time he felt the mattress dip under someone’s weight, before he got a chance to turn around to look at who it was, he felt a pillow being placed beside his. His back was turned at the new comer but he was a hundred percent sure who joined him in the dead of the night and why.

Slowly, he rolled around, careful not to be too quick if the other man had fallen asleep, but he hadn’t. Hakyeon was faced with a teary Jaehwan. His lips were wobbling and he looked like he had bitted his lips to stop himself from making any noise, in other words he looked scared, pale and shaken up, badly. Hakyeon took no time to shift closer to the other until they were pressed together, he wrapped his arms around the younger’s shoulder and gently tucked his head under his chin Jaehwan started shaking more violently as soon as he got wrapped by Hakyeon, and Hakyeon offered him silent words rubbing soothing circles on the others back.

“shh, it’s okay, hyung is here or you, it’ll be alright”

“no one will hurt you, no none will get hurt us I’ll make sure of it, I promise, it was a dream, it was just a bad dream, it wasn’t real, I won’t let it be” he whispered countless words to the other until he was quiet and stilling his embrace. Almost as if he had fallen asleep but Hakyeon knew he find, Hakyeon knew this part of Jaehwan’s like all too well. He knew exactly what kind of nightmare he got,, he knew what calmed his brother down, he knew exactly how it took to calm him down, he knew how the younger never liked to talk about his nightmares in the daylight, he liked to pretended whatever happened under the shadows never was real Most of his nightmares were a secret to the others, he never spoke of them, but Hakyeon had heard enough to know they all had the same pattern, that Jaehwan had the same fears….

When Hakyeon was assured that Jaehwan had calmed down enough to talk, he pulled himself back a little to ace the other, Jaehwan looked at him with sleepy eyes, shining, his eyes were shining when he offered Hakyeon an equally sleepy smile. And Hakyeon couldn’t help but smile back

“Jaehwan ah”

Yes?” he replied rubbing at his eyes, and he looked so small like this, so young, so breakable, so beautiful that it hurt Hakyeon. He shouldn’t be having nightmares already; he shouldn’t have to have such fears. 

“Did you get a bad dream? Was it the same?” Hakyeon knew he was babying him but Jaehwan was a child at heart, even his fears, that were all mature, had some kind of innocent child like side. 

“it wasn’t the same, it was a bit different from the one I had last week” he replied groggily, sleep taking over him now that he was in safe arms and Hakyeon decided it was best to let him sleep but Jaehwan had a nightmare before today too, Hakyeon wasn’t here to know about it and he wanted to ask Jaehwan. 

“Jae, have you been getting them a lot? Should we go to see a therapist?” Hakyeon asked, silently because he knew this was a sensitive topic for him.   
“No, hyung, I don’t wanna see anyone, I don’t like dong therapy, it’s scary to lay still and talk about things that aren’t there”

“Jae…”

“Hakyeon hyung” Jaehwan’s voice was stiff and had a warning in it that made Hakyeon’s mouth snap shut “hyung” he added softly, putting both his hand on either side of Hakyeon’s face and sleep want there in his eyes anymore. 

“They are just dreams, I’m just afraid of the things we all are hyung. I get the same kind of dreams you do, you probably get worse ones, don’t worry about me, I promised before that If they get unusual I’ll let the doctor know, didn’t i?” Jaehwan was right. He did get a lot of nightmares and Hakyeon was concerned about that but it was true he got then too, they were just fears, fears that played with the subconscious. Hakyeon just didn’t want the younger to have any more sleepless nights.

“Did you stay up last eek after you dreamt?” Hakyeon asked taking Jaehwan’s hands in his and holding them between their chests.   
“yes, I watched a movie ,it calmed me down but I couldn’t sleep after either” he replied looking at their hands, a pout formed on his lips and he looked adorable despite the situation. 

“you should have went to beanie’s room to sleep” Hakyeon knew Jaehwan never went to the youngers room after nightmares, and with both Hakyeon and Taekwoon out of the dorm he was probably gonna stay up more night, Hakyeon hoped not. 

“no, beanie kicks his legs on purpose when someone is in his bed” Jaehwan pouted more and Hakyeon couldn’t help but giggle, Hongbin did kick the other person in his bed but he only did that after waking up just to be annoying, he actually was a very nice cuddle when he was asleep.   
“Jyani, don’t stay up at night baby, go to the boys room, if hyung is there that doesn’t mean you have to stay up, I’ll tell Hongbin mot be nasty, okay?”   
Jaehwan didn’t reply, he looked sad at what Hakyeon said and it didn’t occur to Hakyeon after he back tracked his words what he had aid to make Jaehwan sad like this. Hakyeon immediately cupped the youngers face in his hand to place a kiss ion his forehead “are you angry with me?” he asked and felt the younger tense up a bit but he shook in head. 

“You’re not angry at me for leaving?” and he shook his head again. Hakyeon didn’t want to have this conversation with him like this but he might as well get on with it. 

“You don’t even wanna yell a little at me? Maybe tell me that I’m selfish for leaving? Or that you hate me for going away?” it was childish but Hakyeon wanted to hear the words from the others mouth that no he wasn’t angry. It was the only thing that could make Hakyeon feel less guilty with himself. Jaehwan didn’t reply, only looked at his hands, fiddling with them before Hakyeon heard a sniff. He was crying. Hakyeon didn’t expect him to cry, he wasn’t ready to face a Jaehwan crying because of what he had asked him, and he found that he didn’t know what to say to calm the other down, he was at a loss of words. So he let the other cry as he rubbed his thumb on Jaehwan’s cheeks, wanting to hug him, but he shouldn’t it didn’t feel like he deserved to give comfort when he was the reason of stress. 

It took a while but Jaehwan was quiet now and Hakyeon wasn’t sure if he should continue the conversation. 

“you can always come back home hyung...” the sudden words out of the other’s mouth startled Hakyeon a bit before he realize what he had said.  
“I know the kids…we haven’t been the most supportive team to support your decision and new life, but that doesn’t mean we love you any less hyung, if you wanna come back home, permanently or just to stay a night, you should never feel like you shouldn’t. I don’t want you to feel any less loved hyung, I’m sorry for not telling you this earlier” he finished snuggling his head in Hakyeon’s neck and Hakyeon felt maybe a few tears in his eyes. Sincerity flew from the other’s every word and Hakyeon wondered what he did to deserve such a great brother. He didn’t deserve him, he who had forgiven him, offered him to come back, without even taking an explanation or an apology, without asking a single question. As expected, Jaehwan took the prize always when it came to being supportive. 

“hyung?” Jaehwan asked maybe wondering if Hakyeon had felt asleep, moving his head from Hakyeon’s shoulder. 

“y-yeah, I’m up” Hakyeon stumbled for words, but settled on wrapping the other in his arms scooting his body closer.

“hyung, don’t cry anymore because you feel bad, don’t cry if the others give you a hard time, we are just taking time to settle, Wonshik will come around and Hongbin too. You… you know we love you right hyung? That I love you, and I will always support whatever you do, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this when you were having a hard time, I’m always forgetful” Jaehwan was now slightly looking up at him and he could surely see the tears in Hakyeon’s eyes, he was crying too much these days.

“I know jyani, I love you very much too, thank you, thank you for forgiving me, and supporting me. I promise, just because I’m living away doesn’t mean I’ll ever love you all even a little less, you are my everything Jaehwan, I love you so much” and they were both crying, tears in their eyes, but they were happy tears and Hakyeon thought, this was the best night he had in week, Jaehwan beside him and words of happiness and trust between them. He owed it all to his bright and beautiful friend, who never ever failed to make him smile. With that though Hakyeon leaned in to kiss the younger’s lips, sweet and slow, they both didn’t rush as they silently pecked each other several times, nothing sexual just sweet and soft, just what the night needed to be complete. Jaehwan broke away first and smiled shyly at Hakyeon, a blush that was unusual on his face but it looked beautiful nothing less. “ and you know, if you ever feel lonely at your place, you can always call me, I’ll come even when the others are being naughty, we can play darts or draw?” Jaehwan suggested and Hakyeon was happier than ever at that time, just looking at the younger and hearing his love filled voice.  
“you know, and this is a secret for now don’t tell the others, I’m thinking of getting a small tennis table, since we couldn’t fit one in the dorm I thought maybe we can finally get table and play all we want? Should I get it?” Hakyeon had been thinking of getting one and he knew how much all his members loved playing tennis, even when they were mostly crap at it. 

 

“That’s a great idea, and we can have sleep overs at your place?” Jaehwan was asking childlike but a sleep over was great idea.   
“Sure” Hakyeon giggled in reply rubbing his nose with the other who was unbothered by the close proximity.

“What do you want as a gift hyung? Is there anything that you lack at your place, I was thinking of what to get you because cash sounded like a boring idea” 

I don’t know actually, there anything I have in mind right now” Hakyeon replied thoughtfully, what did he need? 

“you can think about it and tell me, okay?” 

“ Mm, I will” 

Jaehwan yawned and Hakyeon looked up at the wall clock, it was already 5, if they wanted to sleep more they should probably get to it   
“it’s late, we should sleep, you have to go early right? “ Hakyeon asked before realizing the other was already half asleep, but hummed in reply regardless. Hakyeon smiled to himself running a hand in Jaehwan’s soft brown hairs, before moving them both a little so that they were comfortable, and before he knew it, he was already asleep with the younger man pressed to him covered in soft blanket, fingers intertwined and legs tangled. They still had a few hours in each other’s embrace….

*-*

Jaehwan had woken up in tangled sheets and an empty bed. He took a few minutes before stumbling out of the room to greet Hakyeon in the living room who was sipping on a cup of coffee, looking at something in a mac book, probably schedule. He mumbled a “good morning to the elder before plopping down of the other half of the couch. There were sounds coming from the kitchen that Jaehwan as too sleepy to make out, two people but he didn’t know who before Taekwoon emerged from the kitchen, smiling at something a cup in his hand. He greeted Jaehwan with a smile and a kiss to his head before fitting himself between Jaehwan and Hakyeon, nudging at Hakyeon’s leg for him to fold them, Hakyeon grumbled before folding them. After settling down Taekwoon ran a hand in Jaehwan’s sleepy hair and Jaehwan wondered, leaning into the touch, resting his head in the other’s lap, that when had Taekwoon gotten home, it was fairly early so maybe he came in after Jaehwan went to bed last night.   
The other person emerged from the kitchen a few minutes after, a sandwich in one hand and a sup in another.   
“morning hyung” Sanghyuk greeted chewing on his sandwich and Jaehwan smiled back at him, not sure if the other had seen it.   
“I’m heading out” Sanghyuk announced a few minutes later coming out of his room, hands free of food and no holding a bag, and his phone in the other hand 

“Good luck Hyukie” Taekwoon and Hakyeon both replied in sync as Sanghyuk struggled with his shoe laces. He was probably gonna be late or run to his test if he kept fumbling. Jaehwan got up and walked to the other, he hit Sanghyuk’s head lightly before crouching down to replace his hands with his owns at the shoe laces. Sanghyuk said a silent thank you to him and that kid was a mess with everything he touched, the laces were tangled awfully. 

“There” Jaehwan announced standing up, and Sanghyuk smiled gratefully to him standing up as well, pulling the older man into a quick kiss, and it was too short to be Jaehwan’s first kiss of the day, he would get a lot out of Wonshik or Hongbin today even if he has to force them. Sanghyuk looked over his shoulder to say good bye to the older men before opening the door. Right after Taekwoon and Hakyeon replied him Sanghyuk turned around, one foot outside the house and said “Hakyeon hyung, are you free today, can you come pick me up at 2? Let’s have lunch together afterwards” and Jaehwan saw that the older as visibly shocked, eyes widen and surprise on his face, maybe he wasn’t expecting a lunch invite from Sanghyuk so early in the morning. 

“uh sure, okay I’ll come get you” Hakyeon said slowly and Sanghyuk ran out of the dorm but not before Jaehwan spotted a unusual shade of Red on his check. 

When Jaehwan returned to his spot on the couch Hakyeon said to him “I’m borrowing your car, Jae”

**Author's Note:**

> so, this got a bit longer than i though but the more the merrier. i dint want to involve angst into a sweet relationship like haken so i made it soft and sweet.  
> -jaehwan doesn't suffer from nightmare (i'm sorry about writing it) but we know he gets a lot of scary ones.   
> and yeah, vixx are in a poly relationship that i fee l like i should explain at some point, but we all know how poly words, and we all love poly vixx. i'll explain more about how they manage being poly while being idols in wonshik's part. speaking of him, i'm sorry he didn't make appearnace but he's busy writing songs okay.   
> i'l write chasang next then nbin.   
> thank you for reading.   
> oh also, doesn't hakyeon look so good in the band uniform!


End file.
